life
by justforalaugh
Summary: the girls hit the shops and the boys aren't too pleased
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to earth-fairy2006 and MileyKapri who have helped me make this story!!! its a squeal to family ties so you may want to read that first lol. This is also for my big sis.   
disclaimer: I do not own mutant x characters or ect   
Summary: the girls hit the shops and the boys aren't too pleased 

Emily rolled over in her bed. Ahh was it only 6am too early to get up, she rolled over again trying to get back to sleep. She was going to scream if she had to spend one more day here. She loved her sister and the rest of mutant x, they were the family she'd never had but she needed friends her own age. Girls to go shopping with and boys to chase and play hard to get.   
Finally Emily gave up trying to get to sleep and went to work in the dojo. Shalimar had been training her and she'd was now able to beat level 2 holograms. With safety on. God if she turned that off she'd have all of mutant x screaming at her.   
Setting the holo to level 2 she began. 

3 hours later   
"So what are we going to do today?" Lexa was bored, usually there was some sort of Dominion work to be done but not today.   
"Shopping, shopping shopping" trust Shalimar they all thought. "stop looking at me like that! Just because I like shopping, and you two" she aimed a killer look at the boys "don't"   
"You could use some new clothes Bren. These are getting rather worn."   
"Emma I do not need new clothes"   
"Yes you do, and so do you Jesse, so wipe that smile of your face." Emily walked into the kitchen. Got herself a drink of water and sat down next to Emma. Emma hugged her little sister. "If you're all going shopping can I come with?" Emily knew it was a long shot. Since she'd arrived the only time she'd been allowed out was if it had been really necessary.   
Brennan, Jesse, Lexa and Shalimar exchanged looks. Most of them had lived on the streets and had the freedom to do what they wanted. None of them could image being isolated, but they knew why Emily had been. Her powers were strong but she was so young, it was doubtful whether or not she was in control.   
Emma smiled she felt the little girls longing. "Fine, go get ready and met us in 15 minutes."   
Everyone looked shocked. "hey I don't want to find out how she got out of Geonmex. And we'll be with her so if she starts flipping out there'll be enough of us to control her!" Emma was enjoying being big sister rather than little sis.   
Brennan looked at his girlfriend and realised how much she'd grown up, she was no longer the scared timid little girl. She was strong and would probably kill anyone who tried to hurt her lit sis, just like he would.   
"So 15 mins?" Lexa asked 30 minutes later   
"So who's driving?"   
"Not Jesse and Brennan at the same time. They'll just race."   
"You miss don't have any right you're 15 minutes late."   
"Leave her alone Bren. Emily's right. If Lexa, Shal and Jess take Jess's car and one of the girls drive, then us three can take your car and you can drive."   
All four females burst out laughing at the look on Jesse's face. "I'm not being driven in my own car. Thank you very much. Now get in and we won't race on the way there. Deal?"   
"Fine" They all said 

"So which shop first?"   
"Clothes" Shal Lexa and Emma chorused.   
"Ask a stupid question" Jesse rolled his eyes at Brennan. "And where do you want to go? The toy shops open and having a sale on."   
"Jesse I'll take you to the toy shop but I'd rather go to that café thank you very much. Oh and I'm not six." Emily eyes sparkled the same way Emma's did when she knew something.   
"You got burned mate." Brennan slapped Jesse on the back.   
Emma and Emily were looking at each Emma faces was one of puzzlement and curiosity. While Emily's was one of quiet knowledge. The sisters began to talk via telepathic means. The final outcome was said out loud. "No that's final. You're coming with us."   
"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to." Emily turned and began to walk off. Shal griped her arm "Get off me Shal"   
A boy walked over he was, tall with deep blue eyes and brown hair. "I think she asked you to get off her. Please do that." The boy wasn't speaking loudly but was forceful, so much that Shalimar let go. "Would you like a milkshake?" He asked Emily.   
Emily looked at her sister, Emma was reading the boy. The same thing hit her as it had Emily. Emma nodded "Meet you back here in 4 hours if we don't see you before. Love ya'" Turning Emma whispered to Lexa and Shalimar all three began to giggle.   
"What's that all about? Oh by the way I'm Christian."   
"What the giggling or the change in heart? And thanks for sticking up for me and everything. My name is Emily." Emily smiled, maybe her wish from this morning would come true. 

So what do you think. Should I end this now or keep writing. The choice is yours. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm really sorry this took so long, but i had the French exchange then my gcse's and so on

so here at request is another part.

"Emma, I know you and your sister have secrets, and I know that girls have their secrets too, but letting little bit walk off with a complete stranger, is kinda risky. I mean think.."

"Think of who Cabel? He's not like that. And how long did it take Emily to start trusting you? Look she's safe. She can connect at any time" Emma leaned over and kissed Brennan. "now stop worrying and tell me, red or black?"

"So Emily, I haven't seen at school or any where around here before. And I know it sounds like a chat up line but..." Christian looked into Emily's eyes. Shit she thought how the hell did she get into this. She never trusted anyone. OK maybe her sister, but still. And yet here she was sitting in a café in the middle of the city, with a strange boy who she'd never met before. Oh well his hearts in the right place at least.

"Your right it does sound like a chat up line. I'm new in town and home schooled hence the never seeing me before."

Christian couldn't believe his luck. The week after the split from Dawn he'd found her. "So that clever huh?"

"No, oh God look at the time I dead if I'm late."

"What by that blond women?"

"No all of them" Emily laughed inside. How entertaining it would be to see the boy take Shalimar on. "Look I've got to go. Here's my email and mobile phone number."

"Bye"

Emily saw them chatting and laughing. How nice she thought.

"Hiya"

"Dead on time" Lexa smiled "Now come on before Adam gets worried"

Jesse and Brennan exchanged mischievous looks. Lexa looked at Jesse realization spread across her face. Emma sensing the change in mood looked towards the boys.

"Oh no" she muttered

"I HATE YOU!!!!!"

"I don't think she likes you two" Shal was standing hands on hips indicating the two males.

Brennan and Jesse shrugged. The race home had been amusing. With all four girls screaming at the top of their lungs for them to slow down and to get to Sanctuary in one piece. It had only been in the last few meters that they had agreed to slow down.

That had been fun, at least it had got all of them laughing together again. Well he supposed that yelling could be called laughing. Who knew that out of the two cars his had been the loudest. The deLauro's obviously had unknown rivers of noise previously untouched. Though he did think that Emily was over reacting slightly. Brennan had just enough time to think this before Wham! Shal kicked him.

"Now now, play nice" Emma waggled her figure at Brennan.

Brennan's mouth shot open. "It wasn't me it was Shal" Seeing that there was no way that Emma was going to back him up he launched himself at her and tickled her.

Emily's room

Shit! How, how ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! There was a jolly good reason for me not wanting them to race. And now I've got a migraine. Emily thought. The over excitement of the chase had meant that everyone's emotions had been running high. Something that she was still getting use to. Emily began to throw pillows at the door, retrieving them with her mind and hurling them again. As she heard and felt what everyone was doing.

so there we go. Again im sorry for not posting for ages. Please dont hate me :( if anyone has any ideas they are all welcome!!


End file.
